Afterward
by LibraDiva83
Summary: On her date with Victor, Max finds out that moving on without Terry might not be what she really wants to do. Sequel to The Date. Terry/Max oneshot


_**Afterward**_

**I don't own anything but what I made up and added enjoy :)**

Max and Victor were having dinner in one of Gothm's finest restaurants the _Satin Chair _on _Post Lane St._ Max was all but amused because all Victor could talk about was Bruce Wayne. Even though Max adored Bruce, she didn't want to think about him because that would lead to Terry. Who she was trying to forget about, but his confession he made right before she left with Victor was all she could think about. Max had been crazy silly in love with Terry and never mentioned a word about it. And she never let it interfere with her friendship with him, so he never had an idea. But then tonight happened with her date with Victor, and now Terry was mad about it cause he saw her with him. Max just figured right off the back, Terry didn't want her to be happy so she would always be able to help him. Little did Max know that was far from the truth. Terry did love her, but thought she couldn't feel the same for him. Her friendship was too important to risk but tonight he made an exception. Victor was great but Max wanted out, and now but she continued with the dinner quietly.

"Max, is everything alright"

"everything is fine Victor, why do you ask"

"well, you just seem kinda distant is all"

"I'm sorry Victor it's just that Terry and I had our first fight before you arrived and we've never fought before"

"Ah, I see I'm so sorry Maxine I'm sure things will work out"

"I hope so he's my best friend"

Michael Jackson's Liberian Girl began to play, and Victor looked at Max.

"Maxine, can I ask you something"

"Yes"

"May I have this dance"

"Sure"

Max took Victor's hand and walked with him to the dance floor. The dance begin and Max wished it was Terry. Max thought she saw Terry somewhere by the tables in the corner. Still she continued to dance. She closed her eyes and thought of Terry as the song played. Max opened her eyes yet again and this time, she was sure she saw Terry wearing a suit staring at her. She stared back and was caught off guard by the tension suddenly in the air. The dance ended and Max returned with Victor back to the dinner table. Looking back she didn't see Terry and she thought she imagined it. The second course of their meal was just delivered to the kitchen. Victor begin to talk again and Max took in his whole demeanor. While Victor was an extremely handsome man on the outside inside he was all wrong for Max and she knew it. Coming to terms with her date with the big time lawyer. Max was finding it harder to go on with her evening in a sober state. She decided when the waitress came back, with the red wine she would drink not some but all. On the third glass of red wine, Max didn't think it was so bad. Then on fifth glass Max was really good but she still didn't wanna be with Victor. That's when he tried to get Max to ease up.

"Maxine, don't you think you have had enough"

"don't you think you should keep your mind on your own damn drink"

"Max, I think you have had too much to drink"

"and I think you need to try to drink, your weak ass only had two we got a limo driver, what the fuck are you doing"

"Maxine, I will not have you talking to me that way"

"have me, look bitch you don't have me, you fucking men are a trip. I am a grown fuckin woman okay. I don't need nobody tellin me what I can and cannot do. I do what the fuck I want. I don't even know what the fuck I'm doing here with yo ass. I'm leavin have a good fuckin eveing or whatever you call this shit here"

"Maxine, I will not have you leave without me, and watch your language"

Max stood up to leave and Victor grabbed her by the arm. Just then Terry grabbed his wrist off of Max.

"she said she was leaving and I'm gonna make sure of that"

shocked Victor replied "sure Mr. Wayne"

Terry grabbed Max and wrapped his arms around her waist as he walked out the restaurant with her. Holding her he gently put her in his car and begin to drive. While Terry drove Max said to him.

"yeah, so you were there in the corner staring at me, how did you know where I was"

"I'm Batman remember and your my best friend I will always find you. He didn't hurt you did he"

"no, if he did I would've had you put a batarang up his ass right there in front of everybody.

Terry drove to his place and picked Max up and took her inside. Terry laid Max on his bed and went to the couch in his living room. Max took off her heels and realized that Terry wasn't next to her. She walked carefully to the door way and saw Terry laid on the couch. She didn't really pay it any mind, but Terry was wearing a suite. The jacket was on the arm rest and the shirt on the floor.

"why did you leave me by myself"

"I'd figure you would want the bed so I am gonna stay on the couch"

"no, Ter stay with me"

"I don't think I should Max, your drunk and I don't want you to regret anything. And with the way you look in that dress I'm not gonna ask again"

"did you mean what you said, about you loving me"

"yes I'm in love with you"

"then stay with me"

Max wrapped her arms around Terry and said "take this dress off"

Terry picked Max up and took her back into his bedroom. Max held onto Terry's neck as he put her down. He then lowered his hands on her waist and unzipped her dress from the right side. Terry crushed his lips to Max with immediate urgency. Max grabbed Terry's hair between her fingers as their passion was born. Tearing his t-shirt and dropping it to the floor, he undid the remaining garments that covered her. The kiss went wild with passion, as their desire for each other grew. Terry fell back onto the bed with Max in his arms. They rolled to the left and Max was on top of Terry. She kissed his perfectly physic abs one by one and worked her way back to the top. They rolled to the right and Terry was now on top. Breaking the kiss he licked and sucked her neck then blew lightly on it. Max moaned as she scratch her nails down his back. Max moaned his name "Terry, what ever your doing to me, keep doing it" in his ear. Terry wrapped her legs around him as he gently slid into Max. Terry moaned "what do I do to you, Max" kissing him she yearned for more, holding his body closer to hers. Max moaned again "Terry, that" Terry kissed her again and whispered "you like that, is that what I do to you'' Max was in another world Terry plus red wine was a good combination. There was urgency in all of there body movements. She wanted him, needed him and his touch alone made her crazy. They made love through out the night.

**The Next Morning**

Max woke with a major headache, she opened her eyes to sunlight and the smell of coffee. Sitting up Max held her head and looked around the room she was in. She realized two things, one of which was the obvious she had a mean hangover. Second she didn't recognize the room she was in, she never seen it before. Max was in motion to get out of the bed and noticed one more thing, she wasn't wearing any clothes either. Getting up she saw her dress on the floor and underwear. She picked up the underwear and put it on. Then she saw a t-shirt that would cover her just right. Trying to remember the events of the previous night, Max begin pacing the floor. Then after a few agonizing moments, she remembered that she had gone on a date with Victor.

"oh no, this must be Victor's house, Damn it Max how could you get drunk and sleep with Victor, shit"

Looking around the room she did have to admit. Victor had great taste expensive but great nonetheless. Terry walked in in a pair of boxers, and two cups of coffee in his hands. Max looked up shocked and said

"Terry!, what are you doing here and with no clothes on"

"hey Max, how are you feeling, is your head pounding yet"

"yeah how did you know"

"you don't remembered what happened last night"

"some of it, care to fill me in the rest"

"you went to dinner with Victor and you started drinking. Then you tried to leave and he grabbed you. I got him off of you and drove you to my place. Then we slept together and now I'm talking to you'

"you mean this is your place. How come I've never seen it before"

"well I only come here sometimes when I need the peace. Bruce gave it to me, my mom comes here for vacation mostly."

" wait, we slept together"

"yeah"

"shway, I've been wanting to for so long. But now what"

"now you drink this and come with me"

Terry took Max by the hand and lead her out the patio doors that lead to the balcony. Max took in the amazing sight before her of the beach, ocean, and the sun ray lit sky.

"this is beautiful"

"no, that's what you are"


End file.
